degrassi_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Degrassian4E/Anything Could Happen Promo 2
Degrassi Evolutions: Anything Could Happen Promo 2: ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' IN TWO WEEKS ' ' (The school bell rings.) (Maya is standing in a hallway, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe.) (In the Foyer; Cam is standing near the theater looking flustered.) (In the Café; Austin is standing near a table holding his tray. He smiles.) (In a Classroom; Dakota drops down his pen on his desk and slowly starts smiling.) (Hadley is walking up too Degrassi excitedly.) (Tori smiles as she watches Beck run up the steps. Beck turns around and blows her a kiss, but throws it like a football.) (Outside the Degrassi Garden; Maya, Beck, Tori and Tristan jump back in shock as someone makes a big hole in the greenhouse door.) (Inside the Greenhouse; Hayley is looking at Zig on the verge of tears.) (In a Classroom; Aria is crying.) (In the Empty Theater; Zig sits down on the stage and sighs.) HE 'THINKS' ' ' (In front of Degrassi; Cam and Maya are holding hands smiling.) SHE’S 'PERFECT' ' ' Maya: (Smiling.) I’ve missed you like crazy. SHE THINKS ' ' (Michaels House “Basement”; Danny and Ashli are sitting on a couch, they look into each other’s eyes *romantic sparks*. They both lean in about to kiss.) HE’S A 'PLAYER' (The basement opens and a girl comes down the stairs into the basement. Danny stares in shock.) Danny: (Shocked.) What… Carly. (Danny stands up from the couch. Carly walks closer to Danny and Ashli.) Carly: (Sarcastically.) Oh well. Sorry to intervene with your little date. (Ashli looks at Danny confused as to what’s going on.) SHE THINKS (In Front of Degrassi; Beck and Tori are laughing.) SHE’S IN LOVE (Tori and Tristan are walking up too Degrassi.) Tori: I love Beck. (Tristan smiles.) Tristan: (Smiling.) You’re finally using the L word. Tori: (Smiling.) Well being in love is a wonderful feeling. EVERYONE 'THINKS' ' ' (Zig and Hayley walk into the hall excited with their arms around each other. Hayley kisses Zig on the cheek and walks away. Zig watches her smiling.) THEY’RE MEANT TO BE ' ' (Outside Degrassi; Zig and Hayley are standing near the greenhouse.) Hayley: (Smiling.) I love you so much. That sometimes I can think straight either. BUT ' ' (Cam is sitting on the front steps of Degrassi. Tears are running down his face.) JUST WHEN ' ' (In the Foyer; Trent is wearing a dress shirt and slacks. He scoffs.) YOU ' ' (Near the Greenhouse; Austin looks at someone madly.) THINK ' ' (In a Classroom; Dallas is sitting on top of a desk. He looks extremely mad and has the look on his face that he just was crying. Dallas balls up both his fist.) YOU ' ' (In the Music Room; Maya puts down her cello on the desk. She looks flustered. Harry is walking by, he stops outside the classroom when he sees her.) KNOW ' ' (In a Hallway; Ashli is standing near some lockers crying.) SOMEONE ' ' (In the Girls Locker room; Hayley shakes her head in disbelief. The scene switches too Zig leans in closely too Talia as they both look flirtatious. It looks like they’re going to kiss.) YOU DON’T ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' (At the Degrassi Green Space; Austin turns around and looks at Maya.) Maya: (Madly & Yelling.) I had enough. I am so sick and tired of people telling me how I’m supposed to be. (The scene switches too Maya and Harry laying in a bed kissing.) (In a Hallway; Beck and Tori are at his locker. Tori looks flustered.) Beck: Why would you lie to me? Tori: (Flustered.) Beck please just let me explain. (Beck shakes his head and walks away from Tori.) (Michaels House; Danny and Ashli are standing by the patio door. They look into each other eyes *romantic sparks* both wanting to kiss each other. Danny shakes his head.) Danny: Nope I’m not going to do it. I’m not going to kiss you. Ashli: Why not? Danny: Because I want to do this right. (Talia walks up too Zig holding up a bag of MDMA.) Talia: (Smirking.) Show me your tongue. (The scene switches too in the Girls Locker Room; Zig is naked as Hayley, Hadley and other girls watch him in shock. Zig laughs.) Zig: (High & Yelling.) Woo-hoo! Hadley: I wasn’t expecting to see that. COMING ' ' (In the Music Room; Maya is playing her cello.) JUNE ' ' (In the Resource Center; Zig is sitting down at one of the seats. He looks terrified.) 16th ' ' (In Simpson’s Office; Dallas, Trent, Danny, Chase, Luke and the rest of the Ice Hounds are standing in front of Simpson’s desk. They all look shocked and devastated.) IT’S ' ' (Aria’s House “Aria’s Bedroom”; Aria jumps up in her bed as she looks scared.) THE EVENT ' ' (Michaels House “Basement”; Austin is walking through a crowd. He turns back around and looks at someone.) THAT ' ' (Michaels House “Basement”; Trent and Stefanie are sitting on the couch holding hands smiling at each other.) WILL ' ' (Scott and Hadley are leaning back on a couch kissing.) CHANGE ' ' (Zig opens the door, and there is tons of people their partying wildly. There’s weird music playing and everyone is throwing paint around. Zig, Zac and Beck are speechless.) EVERYTHING ' ' (Zig falls back falling into the crowd. People in the crowd are moving him along now crowd surfing him. Talia smiles as she and the people who are crowd surfing him throw paint on Zig covering him in multi-colored paint.) (In the Foyer; Zig and Hayley are standing near the theater.) Hayley: (On The Verge of Tears.) Just stop it. We’re not a fairy tale Zig. (Zig shakes his head.) (In a Hallway; Dallas picks up a trashcan and throws it at the Toronto Ice Hounds display case.) Dallas: Ugh! (In front of Degrassi; Zig puts a bag of MDMA in his pants pocket.) (Michaels House “Basement”; There is a huge party. Maya walks up too Austin drunkenly.) Maya: (Drunkenly.) This is the new me… So get used to it. (In a Hallway; Maya is walking in a hallway wearing a sexy revealing outfit and high heels. She smirks.) (In front of Degrassi; Cam is sitting on the front steps with a smirk on his face. Austin is standing across from him.) Austin: You know what… You can’t keep up this act you’re doing for long. (Cam walks into an empty classroom. He slams the classroom door closed and throws his bag hard at the teacher’s desk. Cam knocks over a chair and then kicks the teacher’s desk pushing it back which knocks things off.) (Tori is sitting at a table with a bunch of guys. Beck is standing by the door watching. Cops bust the door open and the guys try to run. The cops grab them and push them against the wall. Tori stares speechless.) (Ashli gets up from her seat and walks up too someone nervously.) (At the Ravine; Trent is walking with a cup in his hand. He drops the cup and faints.) (Zig’s Bedroom; Zig jumps up in his bed sweating and terrified.) Zig: (Screaming.) Ah! NEW 'DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS' ' ' (Maya is standing at her locker holding her cello smiling.) COMING JUNE 16th DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN ' ' (Austin is walking away from the panther wall smiling.) Category:Blog posts